Such a vacuum cleaner is commercially available from Philips Electronics N.V. under the type number HR 6780. The relevant commercially available vacuum cleaner comprises a suction tube with a remote control circuit adapted to switch on/off the electric motor of the vacuum cleaner and an electric motor of a brush, which brush can be fitted onto a suction nozzle forming part of the suction tube.
A drawback of such a vacuum cleaner is that the electric motor of the vacuum cleaner cannot be switched on/off when the suction tube provided with the remote control circuit is not coupled to the vacuum-cleaner housing.